heart-catcher
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Dari Ufo Catcher, berujung Heart Catcher. Begitulah Imaizumi menyimpulkan perjalanan cintanya. [ImaOno] collab dengan garekinclong, demi #takaburc


***aduh sumpah ini hina banget endingnya. Bagi starternya, aku mohon maaf uhuks ;;. Seperti biasa, Yowamushi Pedal itu punya Wataru Watanabe, ceritanya punya saya dan starter. Mohon RnR, ya~***

[" _Imaizumi-_ kun _, maafkan aku karena dulu pernah memaksamu untuk berkencan denganku… Tapi, aku tetap menyayangimu, kok, Imaizumi-_ kun."]

Telinga Imaizumi terasa gatal karena dihantui oleh kalimat pemutus hubungan secara sepihak tersebut. Tangannya ingin sekali menggaruk saking gatalnya, namun, yang mampu ia garuk hanyalah daun telinga tak bersalah—jika ia terus menggaruk tanpa tahu tujuan ia menggaruk sebenarnya, kemungkinan telinganya bisa putus.

Membaca pesan tersebut, sang pesepeda serba bisa kalang kabut.

Dari kalimat tadi; memang perempuan itulah yang memaksa Imaizumi untuk mengambil pilihan 'berkencan'. Imaizumi sebetulnya pun sudah menolak mentah-mentah beberapa kali, tapi si perempuan tetap teguh dengan niatnya membujuk Imaizumi - sampai tindakan ekstrim pun dianggap cara cepat untuk mendapatkan cinta sang pujaan hati.

Padahal salah besar. Imaizumi hanya tak tega jika si perempuan terus memaksakan diri demi menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang bahkan tak pernah berkencan seumur hidupnya. Dengan mata lirik kanan-kiri karena tak punya pilihan lain, Imaizumi menerima hubungan kencan pertama dalam 17 tahun umurnya.

Namun hubungan tersebut berakhir kandas di 3 bulan selanjutnya, hanya karena sang perempuan sudah mengibarkan bendera putih dalam menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam.

Jika dihitung per hari sembari menikmati waktu, 3 bulan itu waktu yang cukup lama. Bagi Imaizumi pribadi, 3 bulan itu waktu yang singkat namun berkesan.

Jika saja Imaizumi memberitahu perempuan beruntung itu kalau hatinya sudah mulai luluh…

' _Andai saja aku lebih cepat memberitahu—ah tidak, ada baiknya hubungan kami berakhir seperti ini_ ,'

Imaizumi, dengan langkah gontai sepulang sekolah—tepat setelah diputuskan oleh kekasih pertamanya, berjalan menuju Game Center Z, pusat ketangkasan terdekat dari SMA Sohoku.

.

.

.

Mesin-mesin tua, aroma keringat para pria paruh baya yang habis menari di mesin ketangkasan, dan pasangan-pasangan yang habis berfoto berdua terlihat asing di matanya, mungkin karena sudah lama ia tak pernah membunuh waktu di sana. Hobi bersepeda sudah mengambil alih kendali hidupnya sejak kecil. Terakhir kali ia mampir kemari? Kemungkinan saat diajak orangtuanya waktu menginjak umur SD. Entah, ia sudah lupa.

Sebenarnya Imaizumi lebih memilih bersepeda keliling antar gunung untuk membuang perasaannya pada perempuan itu, tetapi, ia baru ingat jika sang perempuan jatuh hati padanya karena sosok kerennya dalam mengayuh pedal.

Tidak salah bukan, mencoba menghabiskan waktu di Game Center? Siapa tahu, di sana ia menemukan jodoh baru.

"Permisi, saya mau beli koin," ujar Imaizumi sopan di hadapan petugas Game Center.

"Mau beli berapa koin?" sang petugas memberi senyuman kala bertanya balik.

"Ah," Imaizumi berpikir panjang—apakah ia akan menghabiskan waktu di sini lama sekali? Atau sampai bosan saja? "20 koin."

Ia meminta 20 koin karena ia pikir permainan di sini rata-rata membutuhkan 3 atau 4 koin—meskipun 20 terbilang banyak untuk satu orang.

Begitu tangannya diberi 20 koin, ia menggenggam koin tersebut sembari melihat-lihat permainan mana yang akan ia coba dulu. Apakah permainan yang membutuhkan keberuntungan? Atau permainan olahraga? Atau permainan sederhana seperti memukul atau menembak sasaran?

Atau—

"Ufo Catcher…"

Kini kedua sepatu Imaizumi menapak di dekat mesin permainan _claw crane_ —atau, lebih sering dikenal sebagai _Ufo Catcher_ —permainan yang membutuhkan kesabaran _plus_ keterampilan untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang menjadi hadiah dari permainan ini. Caranya mudah, tinggal masukkan koin, gerakkan _joystick_ ke kanan kiri untuk membuat alat pencengkeram benda bergerak, tekan tombol apabila dirasa pencengkeram berada di atas benda yang diinginkan, lalu alat pencengkeram akan mencengkeram benda tersebut lalu membawanya pulang menuju sudut kotak. Selamat, kalian bisa membawa benda tersebut pulang!

— _Bullshit_.

Imaizumi paham benar jika permainan ini sangat dimusuhi sejuta umat karena sering memberi harapan palsu kepada para pemainnya.

"Aku juga tidak berharap banyak pada permainan ini, tapi… aku juga tidak mau membawa pulang tiket ataupun hadiah dari penukaran tiket."

Maka, Imaizumi mulai memasukkan satu koin ke dalam lubang. Tangannya pun sudah memegang _joystick_.

Dengan mata jelinya, ia mencoba memperhitungkan bagaimana ia bisa membawa pulang—walau tidak berharap banyak, tentu saja—sebuah boneka mungil yang lucu.

.

.

.

Kali ketujuh dalam memasukkan koin, Imaizumi tampaknya mulai berkeringat meski di dalam Game Center ada banyak Air Conditioner menyala. Apa ia perlu menyerah sebagaimana perempuan itu menyerah padanya?

Ah.

Imaizumi jadi teringat luka lama… tidak benar-benar lama juga, sih.

Saat jari telunjuk menekan tombol 'tarik', alat pencengkeram mulai turun ke bawah dan meraup apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Imaizumi hampir girang setelah melihat satu boneka terangkat ke atas.

Namun, kegirangannya memudar ketika boneka tersebut jatuh dengan gampangnya saat mau dibawa menuju lubang pengambilan benda.

Imaizumi mengeluarkan satu kata pisuh sembari memukul kaca Ufo Catcher tersebut.

"Apa aku menyerah saj—"

"Padahal hampir sedikit lagi, lho!"

Suara imut khas laki-laki _shota_ mendadak terdengar dari samping Imaizumi. Secara spontan, si lelaki jangkung ini menoleh demi mengetahui siapa si pemilik suara.

Laki-laki setinggi bahu Imaizumi, rambut hitam agak berantakan, serta kacamata bulat, memberi semangat yang sangat membara sampai-sampai Imaizumi mampu melihat kilatan api di matanya.

"Jika kau mencoba terus, pasti boneka Doyaemon itu akan terambil, percayalah!"

Awalnya, Imaizumi ragu untuk mempercayai kata-kata dari orang yang bahkan baru ia temui. Tetapi mengingat koinnya masih bersisa banyak, tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi sesuai perkataan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba lagi," Imaizumi kembali menguatkan tekad, lalu memasukkan koin ke dalam lubang.

Dengan teriakan penyemangat dari belakang, Imaizumi menggerakkan _joystick_ seolah hidup matinya ditentukan oleh benda satu itu.

.

.

.

Hingga 20 keping koinnya habis, Imaizumi belum mampu membawa pulang barang satu boneka pun dari Ufo Catcher.

"Hei, koinku habis," kata Imaizumi kepada lelaki yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"O-Oh, a—apa mau pakai koinku saja? Tadi itu benar-benar hampir, lho!" si lelaki seperti menahan Imaizumi agar tak cepat mengambil keputusan 'menyerah'.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mencoba? Mungkin ada keajaiban jika kau yang mencobanya," Imaizumi berkata sekenanya.

Si lelaki tampak ragu. Ia mengambil beberapa koin dari saku celananya, lalu menatap nanar lamaa sekali. Imaizumi yakin jika si lelaki ini tidak percaya diri untuk membawa pulang satu boneka dari permainan menggemaskan yang ada di depannya itu.

Telapak tangan Imaizumi mendarat pada bahu si lelaki itu, "Coba dulu. Aku yang mencoba sampai seluruh koinku habis saja, sebenarnya, tidak terlalu terpukul. Mungkin jika kau benar-benar kehabisan koin karena permainan ini tanpa membawa pulang satu pun, kita coba lain hari."

Si lelaki tampak terkejut. Ia mendongak ke atas—karena Imaizumi lebih tinggi darinya—dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Eh? Coba lain hari?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai boneka biru itu kudapatkan. Begitu kau coba dan hasilnya sama sepertiku, mari kita kembali ke sini dengan tujuan yang sama."

Ah. Bukankah Imaizumi berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya di Game Center hari ini saja?

…Entahlah, tapi bibirnya sudah telanjur berkata demikian demi tak melihat wajah ragu-ragu si lelaki-entah-siapa-ini.

"Baiklah… Akan kucoba…"

Imaizumi menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk segaris senyum—mendengar perkataan si lelaki yang sudah mulai berani. Ia mendorong lelaki tersebut menuju depan _joystick_ , memegang kedua bahu si lelaki dengan kedua tangan, lalu berbicara di dekat telinga si lelaki.

"Pasti bisa, percayalah. Seperti yang kauucapkan tadi."

Entah Imaizumi sadar atau tidak, berkat perkataannya itu, telinga si lelaki berubah semerah tomat rebus.

Dan si lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Imaizumi ini mulai mencoba mengendalikan _joystick_ dengan sedikit arahan dari Imaizumi.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua keluar dari _Game Center_ dengan tangan kosong.

"Ah. Besok aku tidak bisa kemari, tapi besok lusa baru bisa. Bagaimana?"

Si lelaki terkesiap setelah mendengar hal itu dari mulut Imaizumi, "E-Eeeeh!? Kau serius akan kembali lagi ke sini!?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Imaizumi berdeham singkat, "Aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Namaku Imaizumi Shunsuke, kau?"

Si lelaki tersenyum lebar dengan pipi kemerahan, membalas jabatan tangan Imaizumi, "Na… Namaku Onoda Sakamichi!"

"Onoda, ya? Sampai jumpa besok lusa."

Imaizumi memberi lambaian tangan pada Onoda sembari mengambil sepedanya dari parkiran sepeda. Setelah mengenakan helm pengaman, Imaizumi menganyuh pedal pada jalur khusus sepeda menuju rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dirinya terus tersenyum meski ia dikelabuhi oleh _Ufo Catcher_ itu.

"Onoda… ya?"

Imaizumi semakin mengayuh dengan kencang seiring bibirnya dikulum—demi menahan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Hari ini, ia bahkan lupa jika pernah membuka hati kepada seorang perempuan yang sudah berstatus 'mantan'. Yang Imaizumi ingat hanyalah… keseruan ketika menggoyangkan _joystick_ diiringi seruan penyemangat dari 'Onoda'.

* * *

"Hei, kepala panas! Habis putus terus galau, ya? Jangan kelamaan main di _game center_ Z, kemasukan _zashiki-warashi_ baru tahu rasa! Ka ka ka!"

Imaizumi Shunsuke tidak percaya pada hal-hal mistis dan supranatural.

Terlebih apabila yang memberitahunya adalah si kepala kacang merah dari Kansai – yang mengaku paling cepat se-Naniwa itu, lho, tepatnya.

Karenanya, saat ia mendengar bahwa ada _zashiki-warashi_ yang menunggui pusat bermain tempatnya menghabiskan waktu kemarin, ia tak serta-merta percaya.

"Diam kau, dasar pendek," balas Imaizumi. "Lagipula, memangnya hal seperti itu benar-benar ada? Lalu, dari mana kau tahu aku pergi ke Z?" tanya Imaizumi, skeptis.

"Iya, lho. Katanya, sepuluh tahun lalu, ada anggota klub sepeda Sohoku yang merangkap _otaku_. Dia meninggal di depan _game center_ Z setelah disiksa kakak kelasnya. Sejak itu, ia jadi semacam arwah penasaran," balas Kinjou, tanpa disangka-sangka. Lho, tumben sekali kapten klub sepeda SMA Sohoku ini _kepo_ dengan aktivitas anggota klubnya.

"Kinjou-san, memang kau pernah melihatnya?," tanya Imaizumi kemudian.

"Bukan aku, tapi Makishima. Katanya, tubuhnya mungil dan berkacamata," balas Kinjou kemudian. "Ia suka menghampiri orang-orang kesepian, karena ia tak ingin ada orang yang senasib dengannya."

Kesepian? Imaizumi?

Rasa-rasanya _tidak_ , pikirnya. Ia hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Yah, aku sih tidak percaya hantu. Di sana, aku malah menemukan teman baru, dan hari ini aku akan menemuinya. Mau ikut?", ujar Imaizumi, pertanyaannya terdengar sedikit sinis dan diajukan tak lain pada Naruko.

"Nggak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku latihan."

 _Cih, sudah bagus kau diajak._

Maka setelah membersihkan diri dan berpamitan pada seluruh anggota tim Sohoku, Imaizumi pun berangkat menuju _game center_. Ia sudah berjanji pada Onoda untuk datang, jadi rasanya tak enak kalau ia membiarkan si pemuda berkacamata menungguinya. Istilah gaulnya, ter-PHP.

(Salah satu hal bodoh yang dilakukan Imaizumi kemarin adalah berpisah langsung tanpa meminta akun Line atau alamat email Onoda. Ia akan melakukannya hari ini, pikirnya.)

Setelah beberapa menit bersepeda, Imaizumi pun tiba di _game center_ tujuannya. Setelah membeli koin, ia menunggu di mesin _UFO Catcher_ tempatnya bertemu Onoda kemarin.

Namun sang pemuda tak nampak batang hidungnya.

 _Game Center Z_ ternyata kecil, begitu kesan Imaizumi setelah dua kali menjelajahi seluruh ruangan di sana tanpa hasil. Pada akhirnya, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan keberadaan si pemuda pada penjaga. Seharusnya, jika ia pelanggan tetap pusat permainan ini, setidaknya akan ada satu penjaga yang mengenalnya, bukan?

"Pak, permisi, apa bapak melihat anak pendek dengan kacamata bulat? Katanya, namanya Onoda Sakamichi," ujar Imaizumi pada sang penjaga tua.

"Tidak ada," ujar sang penjaga, wajahnya kehilangan segala warna setelah Imaizumi menyebutkan nama Onoda. "Tapi sepuluh tahun lalu, ada."

"Ta-tapi… Yang memberiku koin kemarin, siapa?", tanya Imaizumi kemudian. Kini, giliran wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kemarin lusa kau bermain dan tertawa sendiri, kan?"


End file.
